


all your secret corners

by MistressEast



Series: After Hours at Leblanc [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Filming, Goro is asleep throughout the whole thing, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom!Goro, every single thing they do is consensual and discussed beforehand, that means sex while one partner is asleep do NOT ignore this tag, this is way more emotional than it has any right to be, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressEast/pseuds/MistressEast
Summary: “I would be completely helpless like that.” Goro blinks slowly. “Vulnerable. You could do whatever you wanted to me and all I would be able to do is take it.” The corner of his mouth quirks up in a wicked smile. “Is that something you’d like?”Akira breathes in shallowly, mouth dry. “Is that somethingyou’dlike?”Goro’s smile sharpens.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: After Hours at Leblanc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714768
Comments: 24
Kudos: 477





	all your secret corners

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what to say about this one. i just got it in my head that the next part of this kinky series should be somnophilia and here we are. you don't really need to have read the other parts to understand this one, since it's all basically just porn, but if you haven't, the basics are that this is a no persona au where a lot of canon events still happened. Goro is in college and Akira is training to take over LeBlanc and lives in a converted apartment in the attic.
> 
> in order to not spoil the fic completely, i will briefly explain what happens in the end notes, so if you're not sure about this one, check down there before reading.
> 
> if you're good to go, then i hope you enjoy!

“So you’re saying you’ve never thought about it?”

Akira opens his mouth to reply but no sound comes out.

“Because I have.” Goro sets his cup down on the bar, leveling molten eyes up at Akira. “I’ve thought about it.”

Glancing around the dim café to double-check that they’re alone, Akira swallows and grips his cleaning rag a little tighter. “Have you?”

Goro nods, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin casually on top. “I’ve thought about you, finishing up a late closing shift down here, and heading upstairs, where I’m waiting. And I said I’d stay up for you, but I was too tired.” Goro tilts his head just slightly. “Being a university student is exhausting. And I fell asleep. On your bed. Completely oblivious.”

Akira’s breath hitches. “Yeah?”

“It would be pretty rude of me to just…leave you like that, don’t you think? After I made a promise?” Goro licks his lips, just a flash of pink tongue that nevertheless has Akira sweating. “I certainly wouldn’t fault you for...taking care of yourself.”

Unconsciously, Akira leans against the bartop, gaze locked with Goro’s, heat stirring in his gut.

“I would be completely helpless like that.” Goro blinks slowly. “Vulnerable. You could do whatever you wanted to me and all I would be able to do is take it.” The corner of his mouth quirks up in a wicked smile. “Is that something you’d like?”

Akira breathes in shallowly, mouth dry. “Is that something _you’d_ like?”

Goro’s smile sharpens.

* * *

The more comfortable Akira gets with running LeBlanc, the more Sojiro trusts him to manage things on his own. So Akira frequently finds himself opening and closing by himself with Sojiro mid-shifting to cover rush times in a strange reversal of their roles back when Akira was in school.

Akira doesn’t mind, of course. He’s glad that Sojiro can have his own life outside of the café and his foster daughter, now that Futaba is older. And Akira loves LeBlanc. It was home to him when he felt like the whole world had rejected him, and now it’s literally his home.

The arrangement is especially convenient on days like today, when Akira finds himself completely alone in the café after flipping the sign and locking the door. He doesn’t have to explain to anyone why he’s breathing so hard, hands shaking as he finishes setting up for the next day.

Goro got back a few hours ago, brushing through the door while Akira was busy with customers, and when Akira glanced up at him, he withdrew a nondescript bottle from his coat pocket, shaking it pointedly before breezing upstairs. Akira feels like he’s been in a haze ever since.

Now, in front of the door to his attic apartment, his heart throbs in anticipation. Honestly, this isn’t something he’d ever considered before and he’s surprised by how into it he is. But Goro has that effect on him, he supposes. Always pushing, introducing Akira to new parts of himself. So it’s with unexpected eagerness that Akira enters the apartment.

The room is dim, lit only by the bedside lamp and the ambient light filtering in through the window from the street below, but it’s more than enough to see by, and once Akira leaves his shoes in the entryway his gaze instantly alights on the bed.

_“She didn’t even ask me what they were for,” Goro chuckles over the phone._

_“Probably thinks you’re having trouble sleeping because of your crazy schedule.”_

_“Anyone else would be, but I have you for that.”_

_Akira flushes pleasantly, shifting the phone to his other ear and leaning back in his desk chair. “Damn right.”_

_“Anyway, she assured me that once they kicked in, I’d be completely out for six hours at least. Her own special formula, apparently.” Goro laughs again. “You definitely know a lot of interesting people. Dr. Takemi isn’t like any doctor I’ve ever met before.”_

_“...completely out?”_

_When Goro answers, Akira can hear the smirk in his voice. “Come hell or high water. Her exact words.”_

Goro is curled up on top of the covers, hair loose and splayed on his pillow, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of Akira’s boxers, totally asleep.

As Akira approaches, he can see the gentle rise and fall of Goro’s chest, but other than that he’s completely still, hands slack against the duvet. He doesn’t stir when Akira sits down beside him, even though the mattress bends with the added weight, and he doesn’t react at all when Akira lays a hesitant hand on his exposed ankle.

Akira’s stomach flutters.

Quickly, he stands back up and crosses to the dresser, pulling out his phone. Popping the stand on the back of his case, Akira sets the phone up with the camera facing the bed and starts recording.

_“It might be fun to keep it all a mystery,” Goro considers, drawing absent shapes on Akira’s arms where they’re wrapped around him from behind. “But I think I’d like to watch.”_

_The water in the tub sloshes as Akira leans forward to hook his chin over Goro’s shoulder. “We can definitely make that happen.”_

_Goro reaches back to fist a hand in Akira’s wet curls. “But don’t let that inhibit you.”_

_“Don’t worry. I won’t.”_

After making sure the camera is capturing everything properly, Akira returns to the bed, surveying his sleeping boyfriend. The knowledge that he’s being recorded prickles at his awareness, but as soon as he lays his hand back on Goro’s leg, any discomfort disappears.

Akira is no stranger to seeing Goro asleep. His boyfriend is a certified night owl, always busy with school work or police business, sneaking into bed after Akira is already out, but what Akira misses at night he makes up for in the morning. Goro is slow to start most days and Akira, naturally predisposed to rising early, frequently has to cajole his drowsy boyfriend awake or just leave him asleep in bed while he opens the café . But that sleep is always active, sighing and stretching and grumbling at Akira to leave him alone. A far cry from this absolute unconsciousness.

Goro’s words from their first discussion rise to the front of Akira’s mind. _Helpless. Vulnerable_.

Heart pounding, Akira reaches out and brushes a lock of hair from Goro’s forehead. The complete lack of reaction sends heat dripping through him. Well. Time’s wasting.

Akira grabs Goro’s shoulder and pushes gently, just hard enough to roll him onto his back, and he goes easily, head lolling to the side, baring his throat to the yellowish light of the lamp. Akira can’t resist the temptation to run his fingers down his pale neck, lingering in the dip of Goro’s clavicle. Goro’s skin is soft and warm from sleep, like it always is when Akira wraps his arms around him in the morning, and the sensation is just as addicting as always.

There’s really no reason to delay, so Akira slides his hand under Goro’s shirt and ruchs it up, exposing Goro’s chest to his heated gaze. He glances back at Goro’s face but finds it just as relaxed and unaware as before. He can really do whatever he wants.

The first order of business is to get Goro’s clothes off. With some gentle maneuvering, Akira slips Goro’s shirt over his head and down his lax arms, discarding it and running his fingers down the slight ridges of Goro’s ribs. He pauses for a beat at the round, raised scar just to the right of Goro’s heart, tracing it lightly, the familiar residual sorrow briefly tightening his throat. But he shakes it off and moves on before he ruins his own mood.

He lets his hands rest on the waistband of the boxers, stomach flipping in anticipation, before sliding them over Goro’s hips and down his long legs.

Again, it’s nothing Akira hasn’t seen before, but this is a dimension he’s never imagined. He rakes his eyes over Goro’s nude form, splayed out on the mattress, and feels his cock stir. Eagerly, he climbs over Goro, nudging his legs apart to settle between them, running his hands up Goro’s thighs. As much as he wants to relieve the pressure starting to build in his gut, he’s captivated by the long, sloping lines of his boyfriend’s body, completely at his mercy.

Goro is frequently in a hurry, chasing something wild and intense when they have sex, and Akira eats it up, but now, like this, he’s free to take his time.

He skims seeking fingertips over the jut of Goro’s hip bones, the flat plane of stomach, up his sides and around his pink nipples. He sweeps over Goro’s shoulders and up his neck, pausing with both hands cradling Goro’s jaw and taking in Goro’s peaceful expression. Lip slightly parted, brow unfurrowed, completely relaxed—it’s a rare look for his boyfriend, and Akira finds himself nearly bowled over by a sudden surge of affection. Like this, Goro really is vulnerable, and for someone with Goro’s history to trust someone with Akira’s history, with all the history between them—it’s a gift.

Akira has to blink away the wetness gathering in his eyes as he leans down to press a lingering kiss to Goro’s forehead. Goro would tease him mercilessly if he found out Akira got emotional over his naked, unconscious body, but that’s neither here nor there. Goro teases him mercilessly for everything.

Right now, though, Goro is quiet and yielding underneath him, and Akira places another kiss at the corner of his closed eye, then another at his temple, inhaling the scent of clean skin and their shared shampoo, detecting just a hint of the dust and vanillin Goro picks up from spending so much time at the campus library. Goro’s lips are soft and unresponsive beneath his, none of the teeth and demanding tongue that usually comes with kissing Goro, and Akira indulges in the temptation to lick into the warm cavern of Goro’s mouth. It’s definitely not as fun as when Goro participates, but leaning back and seeing Goro’s lips flushed and glistening with his saliva satisfies some gnawing possessive instinct deep in Akira’s chest.

“ _I might get lonely.”_

_Goro shrugs, slipping a manila folder into his briefcase. “Just think of it like masturbating.” He angles a sly look back at Akira, sitting on the bed. “With a really big fleshlight.”_

_Akira frowns. “I don’t like that.”_

_Leaving his briefcase on the desk, Goro crosses the room to stand between Akira’s legs. “I’ll still be there,” he assures, tilting Akira’s head to make Akira meet his eyes. “You’ll be taking care of me, like always.”_

_Akira hums, grabbing Goro’s hips and resting his chin on Goro’s sternum._

_“But if you don’t want to, just say—”_

_“No, I want to. I’m into it. I’m just going to miss your mean comments.”_

_“I’ll make up for the deficit later. Maybe I’ll put on that punishment cop outfit.”_

It’s strange not having Goro’s acerbic voice in his ear, and Akira can’t decide if he likes it or not, but he’s certain that he likes the sweet way Goro’s lips part for his finger. Mindful not to go too deep, Akira strokes over Goro’s tongue before slipping in a second finger, shuffling forward to watch his fingers disappear between Goro’s lips, past the ridges of his teeth. Goro did say he could do whatever he wanted, after all, and he’s always been endlessly fascinated by Goro’s mouth but Goro is often too bitey for Akira to really take his time exploring the velvety heat.

He draws his fingers out and grips Goro by the chin to keep his mouth open as he leans back in and seals their lips together. He flicks his tongue behind Goro’s teeth, tasting every inch of him, and this time when he moves back, Goro’s lips are slightly swollen. Good.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Akira pulls Goro closer to him, spreading Goro’s legs completely around his lap, and braces himself over Goro with one hand on the bed beside his head. He wants to be able to watch Goro’s face. With his other hand, he reaches down and cups Goro’s cock, keeping his touch gentle as he smooths his fingers over the soft skin.

Goro doesn’t react when Akira strokes over the length, but Akira feels the undeniable twitch of his dick taking an interest. He smiles. It looks like he’ll be able to take care of Goro, even like this.

Patiently, Akira works Goro’s cock in his hand, eyes trained intently on Goro’s face for any change, but even though his body is clearly reacting, his face gives no indication, and Akira grows bolder, pumping Goro’s steadily hardening length as he would normally.

The only other indication that Goro is feeling anything is the light blush creeping across his skin, slowly dyeing the pale skin of his chest and shoulders pink and Akira can’t resist dropping his head to lick a wet stripe up Goro’s flushed neck. Nuzzling behind Goro’s ear, he bites at Goro’s nape, sucking hard to ensure he leaves a mark. Goro flips back and forth on hickies and other markings; sometimes he forbids Akira to even touch him during sex, unwilling to risk an uncomfortable incident on live TV, and other times he urges Akira to hold tighter, to bite harder, until he can feel it, until it hurts, feeding a possessive need they both feel.

Even though Goro assured him he could do anything, Akira makes sure the mark is high enough that Goro can hide it with his hair if he wants.

Satisfied that Goro’s body, at least, is getting something out of this, Akira sits up and reaches over to the bedside table, where the lube is already sitting out. Rolling the bottle between his hands, he considers his boyfriend thoughtfully. It might be fun to keep looking at his face while he preps him, but in the interest of efficiency, it would be better to roll him over.

Making a decision, Akira sets the lube aside and shuffles backward until he can manhandle Goro onto his front. The motion puts pressure on his own growing erection and Akira hisses quietly, pressing his palm to his groin. Patience, patience.

He snags a pillow from the head of the bed and slides it under Goro’s hips, tilting his pelvis up for easier access and Akira wastes no time smoothing his hands over the firm muscles of his boyfriend’s ass. If Akira was any less horny, he’d probably just spend half an hour giving Goro an honest-to-goodness massage. Fuck knows he needs it. Wound so tight all the time, spine tense and straight whenever he’s not here, with Akira, and even then, it takes a while for Goro to unravel.

He’s as relaxed as he ever gets as Akira presses his thumbs into the divots near the base of his spine, circling gently to help loosen the muscles, and if he were awake, Akira knows he’d be squirming in discomfort, hissing at Akira to _just get on with it_ —so Akira takes a few minutes to knead the tense muscles up and down his boyfriend’s back, just to spite him.

But he’s still really horny, and his dick is pressing against its confines, so sorting out Goro’s knots will have to wait a while.

Goro doesn’t react when Akira spreads his legs wider with his knees, and Akira bites his lip at the sight of Goro’s exposed hole. This is the point, right? Exploring your lover’s most intimate areas while they’re completely unaware? As willing as Akira was to give it a try, it isn’t until now that the allure really hits him and heat surges through his core. He retrieves the lube and pours a generous amount in his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it up before finally tracing his slick finger around Goro’s entrance. He’s already more relaxed than usual and there’s almost no resistance as Akira pushes in.

Of everything he’s done so far, this is definitely the most transgressive, and Akira finds himself holding his breath, watching Goro’s profile for any sign of movement, but nothing happens. Damn, that stuff Takemi made is on another level. Nevertheless, Akira continues to watch his boyfriend’s face as he works another finger in and scissors carefully. Goro slumbers on peacefully, until Akira crooks his fingers experimentally, brushing against the bundle of nerves he can locate with his eyes closed. Goro’s eyelids twitch almost imperceptibly, and Akira feels his walls flutter just slightly.

Confident that the drug will keep him asleep, Akira presses down again, and his mouth goes dry at the quiet hitch of Goro’s even breathing. He glances over at the camera and diligently adds a third finger, sliding them in and out, perhaps exaggerating his movements a little. When they watch the video later, he wants to be able to whisper in Goro’s ear _and that’s when your body recognized me._

Goro’s breathing is undeniably heavier now, his hole just barely clenching around the intrusion, and Akira works in a fourth finger for good measure. He finally looks away from Goro’s face to appreciate the sight of his boyfriend stretched around nearly his whole hand. They’ve yet to try fisting, and now isn’t the time, but Akira certainly doesn’t hate the idea. Maybe he’ll bring that up for their next _experiment_.

Spreading his fingers, Akira deliberately nudges Goro’s prostate, just to feel him tense minutely, before pulling out. Loose from sleep and Akira’s careful preparation, Goro gapes slightly, and Akira has to take a deep breath to steady himself, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth in a rush.

He finally undoes his fly with trembling hands and frees his aching erection. For a second, he considers undressing, but the thought of staying clothed while Goro is completely bare and pliant beneath him makes the heat in his gut curl tighter, so he settles for popping the top buttons on his henley to alleviate some of the warmth creeping up his neck. Then he smooths his hands up Goro’s back again, taking a second to neaten the hair falling in his face. It’s almost compulsive at this point. He’s constantly reaching out to fiddle with his boyfriend’s hair, brushing it back, running his fingers through it, fisting his hand at the base of Goro’s neck—Goro pretends to barely tolerate it but Akira can almost hear him purr every time he scratches his nails over Goro’s scalp.

Smiling at the thought, Akira grabs the lube again and coats his dick liberally, levelling a pointed look at the camera as he lines himself up. But he keeps his eyes on Goro when he pushes in.

It’s hard to resist the urge to snap his hips forward as his cock is surrounded by wet, silky heat, but he restrains himself and slides forward steadily until he’s fully seated. Goro’s brows twitch and his fingers spasm against the duvet, but it’s so minute that Akira wouldn’t even notice if he wasn’t watching hawkishly, just Goro’s body reacting on pure instinct to something invading it. Akira runs a hand soothingly up Goro’s back, absently comforting him even though he knows there’s no point.

As he slides his hand back down, he brushes over the irregular scar just under Goro’s left shoulder blade, the mate to the one on his chest, and he spares a second to lean down and press his lips to the raised skin. The motion shifts him deeper, and Goro exhales heavily. Akira plants both hands on either side of Goro’s head, and grinds with intention.

Goro’s mouth drops open slightly. For the first time, Akira starts entertaining the possibility that he might be able to make Goro _come_ like this. People come from wet dreams all the time, so why not?

_“It’s not about my pleasure,” Goro corrects him, nonchalantly flipping a page in his book. “The point is for you to take whatever you want.”_

_“What I_ want _is for you to come your brains out on my dick.”_

_Goro arches a brow at him. “Next time.”_

_“If you say so.”_

Goro didn’t seem to think it would happen, but now, looking down at the blush steadily creeping up Goro’s neck, Akira finds himself filled with determination.

Focus renewed, Akira pulls out and pushes back in smoothly, feeling Goro’s walls expand for him. He needs better leverage, so he hooks his hands under Goro’s hips and and hikes him up, propping him on his knees. This position puts his back at a steep slope, spine curving sensuously, and Akira appreciates the sight as he picks up the pace, thrusting in and out until the room is full of wet slapping sounds.

The absence of Goro’s usual impatient noises and biting comments just serves to highlight how different this whole situation is, and even though Akira wouldn’t trade Goro’s demanding mouth for anything, his silence is somehow intoxicating. There’s something about having him like this, still and quiet and complacent, completely at his mercy, that drips dark and hot through his gut.

When the pressure starts to build in earnest, Akira slows down, breathing heavy, and shifts to the side. He pulls Goro’s unresisting form down with him, settling them both on their sides with Goro’s back to Akira’s chest, facing the camera, and hooks his hand under Goro’s knee, hitching his leg up to keep him spread in this new position. As he pumps deliberately back inside, Akira works his other arm under Goro, wrapping it around Goro’s waist, and nuzzles against Goro’s bared throat.

Heat sparks through him with every movement but he forces himself to slow down, feeding his cock into Goro’s lax body with deliberate control. He snakes his hand down and grips Goro’s cock. It’s still hard, leaking from the tip, and Akira strokes it in time with his thrusts. Goro spasms around him, a soft whine escaping his mouth, and Akira groans low in his chest, sinking his teeth into Goro’s shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt, but he needs to have Goro in his mouth right now.

This position doesn’t offer a lot of leverage, and after a few thrusts, Akira’s abs are protesting, so he slides in to the hilt, pressing Goro’s unresisting form against himself, and grinds his hips.

Pleasure coils tighter in his gut, surging out in waves until his fingertips are tingling. Around his cock, Goro’s walls are pulsing faintly, and his cock in Akira’s hand is flushed and heavy, drooling precum. Akira adjusts his grip on Goro’s knee, spreading him wider, flashing a look at the camera as he lifts up just enough to lick over the pink shell of Goro’s ear.

“I love you,” he whispers, just to say it. Whether or not some part of Goro’s offline brain is paying attention, Akira never misses a chance to tell him. “I love that you trust me enough to give this to me. You’re so beautiful and I’m so lucky.”

Goro’s breath catches, and for a split-second Akira panics, thinking he woke him up, but Goro’s fingers just curl against the duvet and he sinks heavier against Akira, exhaling deeply.

Akira presses a kiss under Goro’s ear and rocks his hips again, shifting himself inside Goro’s ass and gliding his hand up Goro’s cock, feeling Goro shiver slightly.

“You know me so well,” Akira murmurs into Goro’s hair. “Even like this, you make me crazy. Sometimes I think you were made for me.” The reverse, that Akira was also made for Goro, goes unsaid because, well. That much is obvious.

Angling with intention, Akira grazes Goro’s sweet spot and Goro clenches around him, more firmly than before. The heat in Akira’s core pulses stronger and he lets out a shaky breath.

He doesn’t want to finish like this, so, keeping a steady grip on Goro, he pulls out, hissing as the cool air of the attic hits his flushed, glistening erection. Carefully, he rolls Goro onto his back and wedges himself between his legs, spreading Goro completely with a hand under each knee. Like this, he has an uninterrupted view of his sleeping boyfriend, noticeably more debauched than when they started this. Goro’s arms are limp, splayed palms-up at his sides, and Akira traces his eyes along the pale lines of them, lingering on the flush blooming across Goro’s shoulders and down his chest. His head lolls to the side, lips parted to pull in slightly labored breaths, closed eyes darting beneath his eyelids.

Akira hopes he’s having a good dream. Preferably one that heavily features him.

Impatiently, Akira finally strips his shirt off and tosses it aside before pushing back into the clutch of Goro’s body with one fluid motion, moaning at the tight heat. Goro doesn’t react beyond the slight widening of his mouth and the instinctive flutter of his walls around Akira’s cock. Akira watches himself sink completely inside, dragging his gaze up to Goro’s erection, dripping precum onto his stomach, then further up to Goro’s sleeping face. Then he looks back down, to where Goro is spread around his lap.

For the first time, he wishes he had his phone. He wants to immortalize this sight.

Glancing up, he spies Goro’s phone sitting on the bedside table and he smiles.

Leaning forward to reach it just seats him deeper and Akira bites back a groan as he snags the phone and settles back. It’s admittedly a little creepy using his boyfriend's finger to unlock his phone, but this is a special circumstance. Goro needs to know just how good he looks right now.

Akira positions the camera at his eye-level so that they’ll both be able to remember this exact moment.

Once that’s done, he sets the phone aside and gets back to business, rocking out, then back in with a slow, delicious slide that shoots heat right through his gut. Like this, his movements really resound through Goro’s relaxed form; each thrust pushing Goro slightly further up the bed, each retreat pulling him back again, his legs, hooked over Akira’s elbows, bouncing in rhythm. The sight, and the wet sounds, and the perfect pressure around his cock screw directly into the base of Akira’s spine, sending sparks shooting through him and he gulps in a deep breath, burying himself to the hilt and biting his lip to stave off his encroaching orgasm. He has to take care of his boyfriend first, like always.

Letting one of Goro’s legs down, Akira wraps his freed hand around Goro’s length, stroking with determination this time. He knows Goro’s body in and out, and, even unconscious, his boyfriend responds to the same tricks. Akira runs his thumb firmly along the underside of his cock and feels Goro’s breath catch as he shifts minutely into Akira’s grip. Circling a finger under the head has Goro practically purring, mouth dropping open with a quiet moan.

These muted versions of familiar reactions make Akira’s chest glow with affection and he can’t resist leaning forward and nosing Goro’s cheek, pressing his forehead to Goro’s temple as he starts moving again, snapping his hips in short, deliberate thrusts. He tightens his grip on Goro’s cock, pumping up and down until he feels Goro tense beneath him.

_Got it._

It’s not as dramatic as usual, but the way Goro’s head rolls back is undeniable, the gentle quivering of his muscles as he comes across his own stomach. His walls flutter around Akira’s cock and Akira groans, fucking Goro through the last shivers of his orgasm.

Once Goro relaxes back against the bed, breathing deeply, Akira pushes himself up, releasing Goro’s softening cock, and spreads his boyfriend’s legs again. The heat throbbing in his core won’t be ignored any longer, so he resumes his pace, pumping in and out of his boyfriend’s pliant body. He tries to keep it under control, but as the vice tightens around him, he can’t slow his hips, and he grits his teeth against a low whine.

Goro jerks with every frenzied motion, and if Akira were more coherent, he’d worry about waking him, but he’s well past that, chasing the molten pressure pooling in his groin, heart roaring in his ears. The noise surges, pounding louder and louder in time to his thrusts, filling his head with rushing heat.

He gasps, clutching compulsively at Goro’s hips as he slams home and comes, the knotted tangle of heat and tension unspooling all at once inside him, sending pleasure flooding his senses, white-hot and blinding.

Once the tide recedes enough that he can actually hear his own ragged breathing, Akira blinks his eyes open and looks down at his boyfriend.

Goro is still dead to the world. Legs splayed, head tipped to the side, hair in disarray from being shoved back and forth on the bed, with his own release glistening on his abdomen—hazily, Akira realizes _this_ is the sight he should immortalize.

After a bit of fumbling thanks to his numb fingers, Akira snaps another picture, making sure to include where they’re still connected. Then, with all the care he tossed aside a moment ago, Akira pulls out, wincing as Goro’s rim pulses around his over-stimulated cockhead.

In the absence of Akira’s length, Goro’s entrance gapes wetly, and Akira swallows.

_“Don’t worry about that.” Goro sounds cool, completely unbothered as he steals one of Akira’s shrimp from his plate._

_“Wait—so you want me to just—”_

_“Leave it.” Lidded eyes regard Akira over the table as Goro crunches into the shrimp, chews, and swallows. “I want to feel it when I wake up.”_

_Akira breathes out hard, clicking his chopsticks restlessly. “You sure?”_

_“Doesn’t it just add to the debauchery of it all?” Goro smiles, sinuous and sly. “Waking up full of cum with no memory how it got there?”_

_Heat spikes through Akira and he distracts himself by transferring the rest of his shrimp to Goro’s plate._

Shaking his head to banish the memory, Akira drags himself away from the sight and collapses partially on top of his sleeping boyfriend with a throaty groan. His muscles feel like jelly, but a deep satisfaction is curling inside of him, directed entirely at his relaxed, sated, unconscious boyfriend.

Gingerly, Akira cups Goro’s jaw and turns his face toward himself. He traces Goro’s serene features with his eyes, carding his fingers through Goro’s hair, and savors the warm press of Goro’s flushed skin against his. Goro breathes steadily, peacefully, completely still and present in Akira’s arms. Not out there in the world, giving himself away in pieces to people who will never appreciate what Goro faces to just live through each day. It’s better now, of course, but Goro still works, still wears the mask, still only shows his true self to Akira, and sometimes the thought eats away at Akira. But at least here, like this, he can keep Goro safe.

_“I don’t want to do this if I’m the only one into it,” Goro says seriously._

_Akira leans forward across the bar, catching Goro’s hand and stilling his drumming fingers. “I am into it,” he insists._

_“You’re being very quiet. I just want to make sure.”_

_“I’m...I keep getting distracted—thinking about it. I’m sorry.”_

_Goro seems to settle somewhat at that, eyeing Akira shrewdly. “What are these thoughts you’re having? Be honest.”_

_“To be honest….” Akira sweeps his thumb over the back of Goro’s hand. “The idea is new. I hadn’t really considered it until you brought it up, but—it’s alluring.”_

_“Which part?”_

_Akira pulls Goro’s hand toward himself, brushing a kiss against his knuckles and glancing up at Goro’s predictably flustered expression. “Having you completely to myself.”_

_“Idiot,” Goro says tightly. “You always have that.”_

Blinking the mist from his eyes, Akira gropes for one of Goro’s hands and brings it up to press an ardent kiss to the backs of his fingers.

After a few minutes of slow breathing, when he can feel all of his extremities again, Akira heaves himself up and stands, stretching his arms over his head. He makes his way back to the dresser on unsteady legs and ducks down to wink at the camera.

“See you when you wake up, honey,” he can’t resist quipping, before he picks the phone up and ends the recording. A quick glance confirms that the phone caught everything and Akira is very much looking forward to the playback.

But for now, it’s bedtime.

Akira takes the liberty of cleaning the spend on Goro’s stomach, just as a matter of politeness, and dabs at the sweat just barely darkening Goro’s hairline before straightening himself out and climbing into bed. He flicks the bedside light off, allowing the dim navy of the night sky to invade the room as he curls up behind his boyfriend, fitting their legs together under the duvet

Usually Goro is a little out of it during the direct afterglow, but he always gets his sharp tongue back in time to snipe at Akira as they go to sleep. This silence isn’t common, but when loneliness starts to creep into Akira’s head, he nuzzles against the back of his boyfriend’s neck and focuses on the calm, even tones of his breathing.

There’s no reason to feel lonely. Goro is right here. Like always.

* * *

Someone is biting his shoulder.

Akira groans, and reaches out blindly, snagging his attacker around the neck and hauling them in to catch their mouth with his own.

“You’re supposed to kiss the princess awake,” he murmurs against Goro’s lips, eyes still closed. “Not bite her.”

“I tried that.”

“I don’t believe you.” Akira wraps his other arm around Goro and pulls him down on top of him, pressing their mouths together again.

Goro goes easily, tangling his hands in Akira’s hair and parting his lips for Akira’s eager tongue. Akira hums into the kiss, pulling back after a second to finally pry his eyes open and blink through the early sunlight as Goro pushes himself up slightly, shaking his bangs out of his face.

“Good morning,” Akira smiles, skimming his hands up and down Goro’s bare back. “Have you been awake long?”

“Just a minute.” Goro sighs, looking back down at Akira with deep whiskey eyes. “Though I never wake up before you. I should have taken advantage of the rare opportunity.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. I missed your voice all night.” Akira’s smile widens at the pink dusting Goro’s cheeks. “How do you feel?”

Goro rolls his neck. “Like I got fucked.”

“That’s good.” Akira drags a hand deliberately down Goro’s spine until he can slip a finger over his entrance, pressing against the soft muscle. “Because you did.”

Shivering, Goro arches his back.

“And I made you come.”

Goro quirks a brow down at Akira. “You didn’t.”

“I did.” Using his other hand, Akira pulls Goro down completely on top of him, whispering in his reddening ear: “You came on my cock and barely even stirred.” He pushes his finger past Goro’s rim, circling it illustratively and feeling the slick glide of his cum still caught inside. “Your body knows me _so_ well.”

Goro clenches around the touch, moaning into the pillow beside Akira’s head.

“It’s all on the video,” Akira continues, sliding in a second finger. “If you really don’t believe me.” He spreads his fingers, stretching Goro’s already-relaxed entrance even more. A rivulet of cum trickles past his hand and Akira feels Goro jump at the sensation. “You can watch.”

“Yes, that’s—” Goro rocks back on Akira’s fingers, “—why I wanted you to—film it—”

Wrapping his arm around Goro’s waist, Akira flips their positions, rolling on top of his boyfriend and smirking at his startled expression. He quickly removes his fingers, just long enough to situate himself between Goro’s legs, before plunging them back inside. Goro moans, his thighs tightening around Akira, and grabs at Akira’s shoulders.

“You were so sweet last night,” Akira says, crooking his fingers and watching Goro throw his head back. “Quiet and loose for me.”

“Thought you said you missed my voice,” Goro forces out.

“Of course. I love your bossy mouth.” To illustrate, he traces the outline of Goro’s lips with his thumb as he cups Goro’s face. “But keeping you silent is nice sometimes too.”

Shamelessly, Goro sucks Akira’s thumb into his mouth and bites down, holding it between his teeth as he fucks down on Akira’s fingers. Akira swallows at the silky heat enveloping his thumb. He did this last night, but last night Goro just took it. Now, he’s all teeth and laving tongue, sending arousal straight to Akira’s dick like a bullet.

“I can still feel myself in you,” Akira groans, rubbing against Goro’s slick walls. “Can you feel it?”

Pulling off of Akira’s thumb with a _pop_ , Goro moves one hand to his stomach, alongside his steadily hardening cock. “Yes,” he responds breathlessly. “I felt it the second I woke up.”

“That’s why you woke me up so quickly, right?” Akira pushes his fingers deeper, feeling around until Goro jolts, pulsing around him. “You felt my cum inside you and couldn’t stand being empty.”

“How—audacious—” Goro gasps, squirming. “You’re always so—cocky—”

“I’m right.” Akira smirks and ducks down, trailing his hand down Goro’s neck, to his chest, pinching a hardened nipple. “And I made you come in your sleep,” he says against Goro’s sternum, right before laying an open-mouthed kiss to the skin there. “Of course I’m cocky.”

“ _Hn—_ ” Goro tangles his fingers in Akira’s hair and pushes him down, guiding him imperiously toward his erection.

Akira goes only too happily, grabbing Goro by the hip as he takes the tip of Goro’s cock into his mouth, sucking and crooking his fingers at the same time.

“Fuck—!” Goro’s back bows off the bed, his legs snapping together around Akira’s head.

Akira hums and slides farther down Goro’s length. He works a third finger in beside the other two, stretching Goro’s rim even as the muscles spasm and tighten. He feels both of Goro’s hands in his hair now, tugging almost painfully, but each sharp yank sends little sparks of heat down Akira’s spine, pooling in his gut.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxes his jaw and takes the rest of Goro’s cock into his mouth, pumping his fingers in and out, the way smoothed by the remnants of his own orgasm from last night.

It doesn’t take long. Goro shakes against the bed as he comes, hips twitching up abortively, and Akira swallows the rush of bitter fluid, pressing his fingers as deep as they’ll go into the tightening heat of Goro’s ass.

Goro lets out a strangled breath, his legs falling aside bonelessly, and Akira surges forward, slipping his fingers out, before biting at Goro’s parted lips in a hard, demanding kiss. Goro opens to it, moaning low in his chest, and Akira slides their tongues together, sharing the lewd taste of Goro’s own cum between them.

Digging his fingernails into Akira’s back, Goro catches Akira’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, the motion sending another bolt of heat to Akira’s dick. He can feel his erection lengthening between his legs, quickly becoming impossible to ignore. Goro releases Akira’s lip and glances down, a smile curling the corner of his mouth as he slides a hand down to wrap around Akira’s cock.

“Last night wasn’t enough for you?” he purrs.

Akira swallows hard, lowering his head to press a kiss under Goro’s jaw. “No, never,” he rumbles. “You’re perfect. Always. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Apparently.” Goro squeezes and Akira shudders. “What’s better? The me who fights back or the me who takes it?”

Akira shakes his head, rolling his hips into Goro’s grip. “They’re both you. As long as it’s you—anything.” He clenches his fists where his arms are braced beside Goro’s head. “I love anything you do. I love you.”

Goro falters, and the hand still clawed into Akira’s back digs sharper. “You—” he takes a halting breath. “I certainly hope you weren’t this sentimental last night.”

With great effort, Akira removes himself from Goro’s neck and pushes up to look down at his boyfriend’s flushed face. The same sense of possessive contentment that struck him last night rises again, bubbling warmly up his throat and spilling onto his face as a slow, crooked smile. Even something as seemingly small as blushing in response to being told he’s loved—no one gets that from Goro except Akira. Goro doesn’t _give_ it to anyone but Akira.

Goro doesn’t give his genuine self to anyone but Akira.

Heart soaring, Akira brushes his nose against his boyfriend’s. “I guess we’ll have to watch together and find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goro and Akira decide to have sex while Goro is asleep. he takes a strong sleeping pill to make sure he doesn't wake up and Akira gets a little bit rough with him in the last parts of the scene. Akira also films the whole thing so that they can watch it together later and takes a few photos throughout. everything that happens is fully consensual and Goro trusts Akira implicitly. Akira is a very good boy who loves his boyfriend very much. there's a more traditional sex scene at the end where they're both awake.
> 
> please take care of yourself and skip this if any of that sounds upsetting to you!
> 
> and if you finished reading, thank you! if you think i missed any tags, please lmk!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://mistresseast.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressEast)


End file.
